iCollege
by DreamsOnPaper
Summary: Carly leaves to go to college in New York. Sam & Freddie are staying in Washington. Everything is changing. Read along as Sam & Freddie experience the college life together.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>"Carly, don't go." I begged, for the billionth time.<p>

"Sam." She laughed softly, but sorrow was thick in her voice. "You know I have to do this."

Carly was leaving for New York. She was going to pursue her dream of acting at the New York Film Academy. She was also interested in directing, and figured that New York gave her the best shot to make her dreams come true. So just like that, she decided she was going to leave me.

I know it wouldn't be fair to keep Carly here, where she would be unhappy. She really did earn this chance. But that didn't change the fact that I was going to miss her like crazy. I wasn't going far; I'd be off to Washington State University in a little while. I know it sounds horrible to say, but I really lucked out when my great grandfather passed away. I was upset, obviously, but I won't lie and say I knew him well. I probably met him once or twice in my whole lifetime. He owned his own business, and left our family a bunch of money in his will. My mom did the only responsible thing she'd ever done in her life, and put the money in a bank account for my sister and I for college.

I was nervous about dorming at Washington State. My high school life was easy. Carly was my best friend, and she was used to my weird personality. I honestly felt like everyone was going to judge me in college. I wasn't a girl who put up with other people's bullshit, and I certainly wasn't one to pretend to like someone when I don't. I'm not the easiest to get along with, but Carly attracted people left and right. And when you became friends with Carly, you kind of became friends with me too.

Which brings to me to Freddie. He, of all people, knows how honest and aggressive I can be. But it's not that I don't really like Freddie. We just have a different relationship than most people. When I first met him, I really did think he was the nerdiest kid in the world. But he's a really nice kid; it's just that it was too hard to stop the game we were playing. After everything I had done to him, how could I just go up to him one day and do anything other than cause him physical/emotional harm?

Freddie was also going to Washington State. He was doing something in computers; I could have told you that without even asking him first. I was majoring in art. I love photography, painting, sketching, all of that kind of stuff. Yup, I sure surprised everyone with that decision! No one even knew I was into that kind of thing, or that I could draw pretty well myself. But that's me, full of surprises.

"Bye kiddo." Spencer's voice brought me back to the present. He hugged Carly tight and then stepped back.

"Bye Carls." Freddie hugged her too.

"Bye Carly." I said, stepping forward to be the last to hug her. I could hear the disbelief in my voice, as if I couldn't believe my best friend was actually flying across the country in just a little while.

"Sam, stay out of trouble." She said simply, with a laugh. But I could see the seriousness in her eyes when she said that to me.

I sighed. "I'll try for you."

We heard a voice fill the airport, and before I could register what was happening, Spencer was pushing Carly away from us, towards her gate. I saw her disappear through a crowd of people and my heart sank. This was real. Things were really changing.

I looked down at my shoes when I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Spencer stepped towards me and hugged me. I felt another pair of arms join in the hug, and I knew it was Freddie. I looked up slightly, and saw his eyes wet with tears as well. I waited for another pair of arms to join in the hug, to make it the four of us, like it always was. Like I always thought it would be. It took me a minute to realize that she wouldn't be able to join us in a group hug for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the prologue of my new story. I'm not entirely sure where I want this story to go. I guess we'll just see where it goes. I'm open to ideassuggestions for this story, so please feel free to let me know if you have any good ideas. Reviews make my day, just to let you know. :P**


	2. Play to Win

**Let me just tell you guys, I get updates sent to my phone whenever someone reviews or favorites my stories. And it always, without fail, brings a smile to my face. So thanks you so much! For some reason, I was having trouble getting this file to upload, which has never happened to me before. This chapter was done days ago, so I apologize for that. But, it's here now, so enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

I set the last of my boxes down in my dorm room and sat down on one of the two beds in the room. I was exhausted. Weren't your parents supposed to help you with this kind of thing? My mom didn't really want any part of this. And my dad? I hadn't seen him in years, ever since he decided to divorce my mother and remarry some other woman; I didn't want anything to do with him. I guess you could say I'm a little spiteful.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be but at the same time feeling too lazy to get up, I called to the door."Come in!" **(A/N: As I wrote this line, I laughed to myself. It's just SO Sam.)**

A short girl with long, wavy, light brown hair walked in. "Hi. Are you Sam?" She asked.

"That's me. Are you my roommate?" I asked, trying my best to be social.

"Yeah. I'm Kayla." She said.

"Well, I didn't see any of your stuff here so I just kind of chose this bed, but if you'd rather have this one…" Sam rambled nervously. She hated feeling like this.

"Nah, it's cool. Doesn't matter to me. I have to get the rest of my boxes out of my car, so I'll be in and out of here for the next hour or so. I hope I don't bother you." Kayla said.

"It's cool. Do you uh… want help with those boxes?" I asked weakly. I even surprised myself, because I can't even remember the last time I offered a stranger help with something.

She laughed at the expression on my face. "No, my parents are bringing stuff up from my car now. But thanks."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go explore a little. I'll be back in a bit." I said and gave her a forced smile as I left the room.

As I walked the hallways aimlessly, I thought about having Kayla for a roommate. She seemed perfectly nice. I don't know what I was expecting. Another Carly? An instant connection? For us to be best friends right from the start? That wasn't realistic.

But Kayla was nice enough. I wasn't sure that we'd become close or anything, but I knew we'd get along. Well, it was better than having some weirdo for a roommate.

I turned the corner and bumped into someone. "Shit, I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I'm new here and…"

"Chill." I heard a familiar voice say, and I realized it was only Freddie. His hands steadied my shoulders. He then broke into a smile.

I squinted my eyes slightly. "What are you smiling at?"

"You're funny when you freak out. It's nice seeing you apologize to me for once, too. I'll take it as an apology for anything bad you've ever done to me." Freddie said with a smug grin.

"Listen, if I had known it was you I bumped into, I wouldn't have said sorry at all." I said. "Hate to burst your bubble."

"Doesn't matter. You still said it." Freddie said cheerfully, and walked past me whistling.

"What the fuck was that…" I muttered under my breath.

If you called that a fight, I'm pretty sure Freddie just won it. But I don't lose at my own game. I don't know what came over him, but I knew I had to get him back.

Because I play to win.

I followed him down the hallway and finally caught up to him. "Fredweird, where's your room anyway? Just so when you invite me over I know where to go." I tried to sound innocent.

Freddie raised his eyebrows slightly and then shrugged his shoulders. "It's right up the stairs at the end of the hall. Room 203. But this college is pretty much Sam-proof. You can't pick the lock because we have key cards and not regular keys, and…"

I raised my hand to stop him. "Save it. I'm not gonna break into your room anyway. But I do have to go, so I'll see you around."

I walked the other way for a few steps, until I turned my back and saw Freddie disappear out of sight. I raced back to where we were just standing, and saw him exit the building. He was probably getting boxes from his car. I only had a few minutes, so I went up the stairs that Freddie had pointed to moments ago and looked for room 203. When I found it, I knew I got really lucky, because I saw someone walk into it.

I knocked on the door and tried my hardest to look like I wasn't planning anything evil. A boy with messy, dark hair answered the door. He was pretty good looking, but I tried not to let that throw off my focus.

"Hey, my name's Melissa. I'm from the office, and I have a message for Freddie." I said, the lie coming to me pretty quickly.

"Oh, well I'm Jake. My roommate's Freddie though." He said.

I smiled sweetly. "Would you mind giving him a message for me?"

"Sure." He agreed.

"Tell Freddie that Carly Shay called looking for him." Jake grabbed a notepad off his desk and a pen. He jotted words down while I spoke. "Tell him that there was a change of plans, and Carly is back in Washington." I had to think quickly. What would my next lie be? And then it came to me. "And uh, tell him that he's to meet Carly at the Italian restaurant down the street. What's it called? Oh right, the Bread Basket. Tell him to meet Carly at the Bread Basket at 7pm, sharp."

"Uh, is that everything?" Jake asked, seeming overwhelmed.

"Yup, that should be good. Thanks!" I said, happy with myself.

"Wait." Jake said. "I'm new here, and I don't know anyone besides Freddie. Can I have your number and maybe we could talk sometime?"

The kid was cute, and he seemed pretty cool. I didn't see why I shouldn't give him my number. I sighed, knowing I was running out of time. "I'll give you my number and my real name if you promise not to tell Freddie you ever saw or met me. This is kind of a practical joke, but don't worry, he deserves it." I admitted.

A huge grin spread out on his face. "I love practical jokes! As long as it's in good fun, I'll play along."

"Oh, it's in good fun." I smiled widely.

We exchanged numbers and he learned that my real name was Sam. I wanted to stay and talk, but I realized that Freddie could show up any minute, so I said goodbye and reminded him not to mention anything about me. I took off down the hallway in the opposite way I came, and turned the nearest corner. I took the long way to my dorm room. Kayla wasn't there, so I sat down on my bed and waited.

Sure enough in less than 5 minutes, my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen, and Freddie's name was shown.

"What up, nub?" I answered my phone with a grin.

I heard him sigh into the phone. "Did… you talk to Carly at all lately?"

"Sure did. I'm gonna be seeing her later, actually." I lied.

"Oh." He sounded surprised. "So it's true, she is back? Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later then because I'm coming out to eat with you guys."

I avoided the question. "Yuck. She invited you too? Well, okay then. Smell you later." I hung up the phone.

Man, he was going to be pissed when he found out this was all a joke.

* * *

><p><strong>My life has gotten really busy lately, but I will try to keep up with this story. I won't leave you guys hanging, so please be patient with me even if it takes a while for the next chapter.<strong>

**And yes, I know Sam is evil. :P**


	3. The Last Straw

**Wow. It really took forever for me to write this chapter. These are some ideas I've had forever, but I just haven't had the time to write. I'm working a lot and trying to make time for everything. Clearly, I'm not very good at it. :P **

**I'll work on it, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's interesting to say the least.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

Oh man. I was really going to kill her this time.

I expected pranks from Sam. In fact, I had actually gotten used to them over the past few years. But this was different. This wasn't funny, it was just cruel.

I pulled my car into the school parking lot and parked it. I took the keys out and sighed. I don't know if I was madder at Sam for lying to me, or more upset with the fact that Carly really wasn't back.

I missed her like crazy. She was the first girl I ever thought I was in love with. Looking back now, I loved her but I was never in love with her. I just thought I was. But she was still my best friend, and it was weird not seeing her every day.

What made things worse was Sam. Every time I thought we were getting along, she went and did something like this. And with Carly gone, wouldn't things just keep getting worse? Without Carly begging me to give Sam another chance, what would stop me from ripping her head off?

I climbed out of my car and made my way towards the dorms when I decided I was going to confront Sam before I lost my courage.

When I reached her door I knocked on it loudly.

"Coming." I heard her voice call from through the door.

She opened the door and looked a little surprise. But then her signature smirk was apparent on her face. "Hey. Have we met before?"

I sighed. "Hilarious, Sam." I said, completely fed up with her sense of humor lately. "Why the hell would you mess with me like that."

"I don't think I know-." She began, trying to sound innocent.

"Cut the bullshit, Sam." I interrupted her, all the built up anger from over the years rising. This was the last straw. "For once in your goddamn life, can you act least act your age?"

Her blue eyes widened in shock. She clearly wasn't expecting that from me. Even I didn't know where this was all coming from. But I couldn't stop.

"I've put up with you for so long. I really tried to be your friend Sam. I know we're different people and everything, but why can't you just be civil with me?" I continued.

"Calm down, I don't see what the big deal is… Carly wasn't here this morning, and she's not here now. Nothing has changed…" Sam said.

"You know what Sam, the fact that you see nothing wrong with what you did explains a lot. Do me a favor, and stay out of my life, okay? Carly's gone, there's really no reason I should put up with your shit anymore. It's what you always wanted, right?" The words came to me without thinking.

"Freddie, look, I'm sorry…" Sam looked around, not knowing what to say.

"No you're not, Sam. You'll never change. And now that Carly's gone, who do you even have in your life? Not me. And what about your parents, Sam? They don't seem to want anything to do with you either." I don't know why I said it. All I know is as soon as the words left my lips I knew that they were too harsh. I didn't mean it the way it sounded.

Sam's eyes turned ice blue and her lips formed a straight line. "You don't know a fucking thing about me Freddie. And just because you have a mother that actually cares about you doesn't mean you're special." Her voice was without emotion.

"God, Sam, I'm sorry… I was just upset… I didn't mean it…" I rambled on, not knowing what to say.

"No. I'm glad I know how you really feel about me. How you can't even stand me. Thanks for letting me know, because you won't be seeing me." She said, still no tone in her voice.

She walked back into her dorm room and came back with her cell phone and a jacket. She slammed the door and kept walking down the hallway. I was left standing there, with no idea what to do.

"Sam, where are you going?" I called after her. She kept walking, and didn't look back once.

**Sam POV**

I had no idea where I was going. I just knew I had to get out of here.

I found the nearest exit and made my way down a random street. I didn't know the area well, but I didn't care.

I continued walking, and before I realized what had happened, I looked around and knew I was lost. I sighed, frustrated with myself along with the rest of the world. I sat at the nearest bench and pulled my phone out of my coat pocket. I had three missed calls and a text message from Freddie. I didn't even bother opening the text message.

I heard a whistle and snapped my head around. Just my luck, I found myself sitting in front of a bar. A man who looked to be in his 40's was eyeing me.

"Did you just fucking whistle at me?" I said.

"Hey, calm down sweetie." He began walking towards me. "I was just saying hello."

"Don't come near me." I said sternly.

He was close enough that I could smell his breath. It reeked of alcohol.

"You little bitch, has anyone ever taught you any manners?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled my off the bench.

"Don't touch me." I said, struggling to get free. I began to get nervous, realizing that as strong as I was, I couldn't overpower him.

He grabbed a handful of my hair with his free hand. "You have nice hair." Then he roughly grabbed my face. "A pretty face too. If you kept your mouth shut, you'd be a lot more appealing." He laughed to himself.

I started to really panic now. I struggled even more to get away, but his grip was too strong.

He pulled my face towards his, and crushed his lips onto mine. My lips did not react; they did not move against his. But that didn't stop him. He eventually pulled away with a satisfied look on his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with people like you? God!" I screamed as soon as I caught my breath.

This took him off guard and I used all my strength to shove him away. He stumbled backwards, but caught himself. He moved towards me again, looking furious.

He grabbed both of my wrists so tightly; I could feel the circulation get cut off. "Don't do that again, you stupid girl." He spoke through his teeth.

"Let go of her!" I heard footsteps along with someone's voice.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw Freddie running towards us.

The man let go of me and faced him. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?" He laughed.

As soon as Freddie was close enough, he immediately drew back his fist and punched the man across the face. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"And if you ever come near her again, I'll fucking kill you." He said to the unconscious body on the cement.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you worry, the next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. This chapter was just getting too long, and I figured a little cliff hanger never hurt nobody.<strong>

**Also, sorry for the language in this. Dunno if it bothers anyone but sometimes I feel it can enhance a story. Hope no one minds, if you do, just a warning, there will be more in future chapters.**


	4. Deep Down

**The amount of excuses I have prepared for you guys is unreal. But I actually have some pretty good ones for once. Hurricane Irene hit where I live, and knocked out the power for almost a week. I started school again recently and am still working. And my birthday just passed. Needless to say, I've had other things on my mind than this story. I'm not going to stop writing, but I think I've finally admitted to myself that I won't be able to update/ dedicate as much time as I originally planned and wanted to.**

**However, a chapter that took a while to get up is better than no chapter at all, to me at least. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and again, apologies for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

I looked from the unconscious body on the ground, to Sam, and then back again.

I don't know what made me act like that, so violent and so angry, but all I knew was I had never hated someone so much than in that moment.

I turned to Sam and shrugged my shoulders. "Well… we should probably start walking back before it gets any later."

She nodded her head but refused to make eye contact. We began walking down the street in silence, and it was killing me.

What had happened? I had never wanted to punch someone in my entire life until five minutes ago. It was so unlike me. And yet, in that moment it was exactly what I needed to do. And looking back, I didn't regret it at all. If the situation presented itself again, I would do the same thing, one hundred times over.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Sam spoke instead. "Thank you, Freddie." She sighed and then looked up at me. Her eyes were shining with tears that I knew she wouldn't let fall. "I really don't know what would have happened if you didn't come…"

"Sam…" I wrapped my arms around her and brought her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry for everything I said. I really am. I was such an ass."

She shook her head into my chest. "No, I really deserved it after what I did to you. After everything I've ever done to you."

She was vulnerable after what had just happened. I knew it because if the circumstances had been different, her immediate reaction would be to shove me away. But she accepted the hug.

I pulled away from her and lifted up her chin so she was looking directly into my eyes, and I was staring into hers. "Sam, I had no right to say what I said today, and I'm so sorry. If I could take it back, I would in a second. You need to know that."

She gave me a small smile and we continued walking. I took that as her way of saying she had forgiven me.

"So, Freddie… where'd you learn to throw a punch anyway?" She said in a somewhat serious tone.

"I wish I knew. That could have come in handy in my high school years. But at least now I know I have it in me to knock somebody out." I smiled proudly.

Sam laughed. "I'm proud of you, Benson. You probably learned it from me, anyway."

I chuckled at the truth of the statement, and we continued walking. We eventually reached the dorms. As we got closer to her room, I spoke up.

"Sam.. I don't want things to be weird between us. If you hate me, please tell me right now." I begged.

A huge grin spread up on her face. The one that I had hated hours ago, but was now thankful to be seeing. "Of course I hate you Freddie." She nudged me with her elbow. "But not any differently than I did yesterday."

I shook my head but laughed at the same time. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Sam POV**

"Sam, is everything okay?" My roommate Kayla asked me.

I had been laying on my bed since I got back to my dorm. I hadn't said more than two words to Kayla.

"Mhmm." I mumbled.

"Okay. If you want to talk, I'm here." She sounded concerned.

I nodded my head only to let her know I heard her, and then buried myself deeper into the blankets. I turned to face the wall and stared at the dull paint.

Today was just so weird. So much had happened, and it felt like everything was different than the way it was this morning. And that was probably because it was.

**Freddie POV**

"Dude, stop pacing. You're freaking me out!" Jake complained.

"Sorry, sorry! I just don't know what to do. I mean I punched someone today." I said.

"So what? It's pretty normal for guys to do stuff like that. Plus, from what you told me, the guy had it coming." Jake tried to reason with me.

"I know." I sighed, feeling more confused than I ever had in my life. "But it's so unlike me. I would never do that."

"Well you did it, so you must have had a pretty good reason." Jake stated.

"It's just when I saw the way he was hurting Sam, it felt like the right thing to do. And I think I'd do it again if I got the chance." I shook my head, trying to clear it.

Jake stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to meet up with some friends. I know you said you didn't want to come, but if you want to join us text me."

I nodded my head to let him know I heard him, but my mind was still focused on our conversation.

Jake was about to leave, but paused in the doorway. "Listen, Freddie. We just met and everything, so I don't want to overstep any boundaries or make any assumptions… but to me it seems like you really care about this Sam girl."

My opened my mouth to protest, to say something, but no words came. Jake left and shut the door behind him, and I was left speechless and shocked.

To hear someone else say that, and I knew it was true, was a lot for me to take in. Of course I cared about Sam. Deep down, I always knew that.

I just always thought it was in a sisterly way, she was someone who annoyed me but I put up with because she was in my life forever.

My mind flashed to the image of the man forcing himself onto Sam, and restraining her by holding onto her wrists. All the anger came back to me, and I realized if I ever saw that man again I would knock him out all over again.

I finally admitted to myself how much I cared about Sam. I just wasn't sure if it was in the way I always thought it was.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even have an idea when the next chapter will be up. The only thing I can promise you is that it will be up as soon as I have the time to work on it. Your feedback, is as always, appreciated and taken into account. :)<strong>


	5. A New Side of Sam

How many months delayed is this? 4? 5? I apologize, I am dreadful at time management.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

A few weeks had passed since the incident with Sam and I. Classes had begun, and for the first time in my entire life, I felt like I truly belonged. I was enjoying school and finding my niche.

Jake and I were not very alike, yet we got along great. We had different ideas on how to spend a Friday night, but all the same our personalities meshed well.

"Come on dude! Give it one shot, and if you don't have fun you'll never have to come out with us again." Jake reasoned, rushing around the room, grabbing clothes from all corners of the small dorm room.

I debated for a moment. This had become a routine lately. On Friday nights, Jake would try to convince me to go out with him and his friends. I would always politely decline, and revert to spending the night watching Lost reruns on Netflix. (**A/N: This is a total shoutout to one of the best TV shows I've ever watched, Lost. I was totally late on the bandwagon, but I had to give it a little love!**)

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay."

Jake paused, and raised his eyebrows. "For real? You'll come with us?" He asked, as he changed his shirt for the seventh time.

"I'll take you up on the offer. If I don't like it, I'll never go again. It doesn't hurt to try new things…" My voice trailed off.

"Yes! That's the spirit!" Jake cheered, and then he proceeded to give me what he would call a "bro hug".

I laughed, and swatted him away. "What does one wear to this kind of place, anyway?"

"Nothing too fancy. A nice shirt and some jeans would be chill. Or you could totally try to pull off-" Jake rambled on.

I interrupted him. "Nice shirt and jeans, got it! I'll meet you in the parking lot in about 20 minutes."

Jake grinned. "Cool dude. You're gonna have so much fun. I'm SO getting you wasted!" He continued to crack himself up as I shoved him out of the room.

I began rifling through my dresser drawers, looking for a shirt to wear. As I changed into a navy blue polo, the reality of the situation set in.

I totally wasn't the type of kid who wanted to go out to the club. So I had to question myself on why I finally agreed to go out with Jake and all his friends. Beneath it all, although I hated to admit it, it was probably because of Sam.

Jake had mentioned that he had run into Sam at the club a few times already. And I didn't know what to make of our relationship. Because I hadn't spoken more than 5 words to her since the night I found her outside the bar. If I was being honest, a part of me just wanted to see her.

When it came time, I met Jake outside in the parking lot with a group of guys. As soon as he saw me, he jogged over to me. "Yes, Freddie! I thought you were gonna back out last minute!"

"I'm here, although I'm not sure why." I said, having mixed emotions about the night. This wasn't my scene, at all.

"Come on, meet the guys!" He led me over to his group of friends. He lowered his voice. "Are you by any chance coming to see Sam? Because I heard she's going to be there tonight. And the last few times I saw her, she looked pretty hot!" Jake spoke a mile a minute.

"Jake, chill out." I quieted him, also feeling slightly angry when he spoke about Sam. "I told you, I do not like Sam like that! I'm just seeing if this whole party scene is for me." This statement contradicted my previous thought.

"Alright, alright." Jake raised his hands up in his defense. "Let's go then."

Jake introduced me to this group of about 15 friends, and they all seemed nice enough. Since the club was conveniently close, we decided to walk there.

**Sam POV**

"You look gorgeous, Sam! You could at least smile!" Kayla complained.

"This whole club scene is getting old, though." I whined. I looked down at the skin-tight black dress Kayla picked out for me. It had lace cutouts, and she let me borrow a pair of red platform heels. "Plus my feet hurt." I crossed my arms like a five year old.

Kayla grinned and grabbed my arm. "You know what that means?" I raised my eyebrows to her question. "We need some alcohol."

I couldn't argue that, and I followed her to the bar. We flashed our fake ID's, and the bartender eyed them for a moment too long. The young looking man eyed Kayla, and then me. He shrugged his shoulders slightly, then handed our ID's back. He placed two beers on the counter, and then leaned on the counter towards us.

Kayla groaned in disgust, grabbed the beers, and nudged me. "Come on, Sam."

We found a table and began to sip our beers. "I must say, this place is growing on me." I admitted.

"Yes! That's the sprit!" Kayla laughed.

A few beers later, combined with the heels, I was stumbling from the bar to our table, trying not to spill my beer.

"Dude!" Kayla yelled, just as drunk as I was. "Be careful." She giggled.

"Oh lookie!" I pointed. I saw a group of guys walk in. "The guys are here! I wonder where Jake is."

We got up and made our way over. We said our hellos and I found myself in Jake's arms. "Mmmm." I said quietly, inhaling his cologne. He just smelled so good, and he was really good at supporting my drunken self.

"Someone's sober." Jake said, and feigned disapproval. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I wasn't sure if it was an affectionate gesture or if it was to keep me from falling. "I need a drink too."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar looking face. I chuckled and said to myself, "That dude looks like Freddie."

Jake must have heard me, because he stopped in his tracks. "Oh, I totally forgot! That is Freddie! He finally agreed to come out instead of staying home all night."

**Freddie POV**

At the sight in front of me, my jaw actually dropped slightly. Jake was supporting Sam, who looked completely wasted.

The next thing that took me off guard was at how gorgeous Sam looked. Her black dress was hugging her body so tightly, accentuating her perfect curves. Her blonde curls were spilling over her shoulders. I felt as if I was seeing a completely different person.

I saw Sam look in my direction, and I made my way over to her.

"Hey, Sam." I said, trying to sound casual.

"Fredweird!" She cried, and then was set into a fit of giggles. "How nice of you to finally leave your room on a Friday night!"

I crossed my arms. "Very funny. Since when did you become such a big drinker?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm not even drunk! So technically, I'm not a _big drinker_."

With this statement, Sam had to throw her arms out to her sides to remain balanced. Jake placed his hands on the small of her waist, steadying her. "Woah there, be careful. We should go find a seat."

"No…" Sam shook her head violently. "What we need to find is the bar! I could go for another beer."

"Sam, no way." I said, without meaning to sound so disapproving. "You've already had way too much to drink. Why don't you just call it a night?"

"Ugh, God. Why would you even come out here if you're just gonna try to kill everyone's buzz!" Sam yelled. "I'm getting another drink, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Sam stormed off in the direction of the bar. Jake flashed me a look, and then followed Sam. I was in awe of this new side of Sam I'd never seen before.

It seemed like just days ago, that we were all kids, hanging out at Carly's apartment filming our web shows. And now, here we were; without Carly. And Sam looked like a mature woman instead of the young teenager she once was.

I headed over to the restroom while I pondered Sam's drunken state. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. As much as I disapproved of underage drinking, I couldn't help but find drunken Sam slightly adorable. She was much more carefree, I could see that her guard was down.

I made my way towards the bar, scanning the club for either Sam or Jake.

Suddenly, I found both of them. I saw Sam in the corner of the room, being pressed up against the wall by Jake. I watched as Jake's lips crushed hers, over and over again, as she made no attempt to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, and if you've been waiting for this update (which I'm not sure if there's any of you) I truly apologize because I know how it feels to be waiting for the next chapter to a story. I will update when I can &amp; when I feel inspired. Reviews, suggestions, ideas... are always welcomed. :)<strong>


End file.
